


Maze

by orphan_account



Series: Maze [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of the Labyrinth, F/M, Labyrinth - Freeform, Love, Son of dionysus, daughter of clio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norma Ashlee, and Felix Landon, have been stuck in the labyrinth for years together. Never finding the way out until now.





	Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Norma Ashlee, daughter of Clio
> 
> Felix Landon, son of Dionysus

Date: 7/08/2004

 

Felix Landon was have a dreadful day.

First of all, his brothers were throwing up last night's dinner. Causing all of cabin #12 to smell almost as bad as cow poop. And don't even get him started, on his sad excuse for a date. It was supposed to be the best. Norma (his somewhat girlfriend) would've loved it. But the Fates must have thought that something just had to happen.

Hence the reason why both of them were trying to get out of a damn maze.


End file.
